


Hiroto Birthday Fic Thing

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Birthday, Edgy, Emo, Remake, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: A slightly less stupid remake of my hiroto birthday fic from last year
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. 3rd Remake

**Author's Note:**

> seriously thank you for clicking i spent my whole day on this  
> hiroto isnt even my favourite character  
> anyway last year i wanted to make a fanfic about him but it was only thirty minutes until the third of jan so i made it really bad and my writing was a bit redundant back then  
> if you wanna see the old version click the 2nd chapter  
> yeayyeay thanks for considering my fic weeeee
> 
> requests are open PLEASE request me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third installation of my Birthday dedications to Hiroto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the notes tomorrow ♡

A soft voice reached out.

"Up…"

"Hiroto, wake up… good morning…" A nudge to the shoulder. Was it time to get up? 

His eyes opened. A warm smile and kind gaze.

"Hiroto… happy birthday." Tatsuya greeted. "Get up now." 

Oh yeah. It was that time again… he shoved Tatsuya off. "Stop being so chummy. I'm coming, okay?" He yawned, secretly happy he remembered. A day celebrating himself didn't sound so bad. He was a year older now… would anything change?

Tatsuya sat on the sofa. "You can get ready now, Hiroto. We're going outside." Kiyama already had a winter ensemble on. 

"Can't I just stay in?" Hiroto didn't want to go out, especially just after waking up. Tatsuya sighed, and fetched the birthday boy’s coat and hat himself. That embarrassed Hiroto, he wasn’t a little kid. 

"But, Hiroto…" he mumbled a bit, desperation in his eyes.

And he thought to fight, because he was tired and didn't want to get up. However, because he was tired, he didn't have the energy to protest Tatsuya. And… it looked like he really wanted him to go, so… why not?

Alas, he snagged the coat. Tatsuya led him down, and Hiroto shivered. Damn… he didn’t want to see Hitomiko and Seijirou. They always soured his mood. At least Tatsuya… understood him. Although it was eons ago, he still remembered the cheerful boy who snuck past the woods for him. Risked being caught for him, just so they could play together. And see each other smile. 

“Tatsuya…” 

The other boy stopped, “what’s wrong now?”

“I don’t want to see Hitomiko nii and Dad,” he spoke barely above a whisper, clutching on to the younger boy’s wrist. 

“Well…” Tatsuya frowned but he understood. “They’re not here anyway. Let’s get breakfast and go.”

Hiroto knew Tatsuya was upset that he was avoiding them. “That’s fine, but what kind of family are they? They want nothing to do with me, even on my birthday. Tch.”

His dad only chose to care about him when he caused trouble. He didn't ever come to him just for the sake of being his family. But– at least for one day, he could get his mind off that. 

After an unusual and cheery breakfast, the two walked down a mountainous path. On their way, there were white piles all around, and paths covered in ice. He would have been shivering if not for the big fluffy coat. Pleasant chatter from the two friends made the hard walk feel like a few minutes. 

"We're here, Hiroto!" Tatsuya giggled and came behind Hiroto. 

"Mm, wha?" Hiroto exclaimed as Tatsuya covered his eyes and pushed a little forward. 

A beautiful landscape, full of evergreen and snowbells. A white blanket embraced the ground, every footstep imprinted. And, there already seemed to be snowmen and other figures built up. Hiroto's face lit up without him realising it, and Tatsuya clasped his hand with his own in glee. Hiroto didn't push him away for once. This… was more than just for show, right?

"Sorry if it's not amazing," a bashful smile creeped up, "I didn't have a lot of time, maybe I rushed it, maybe it wasn't the best place but you look happy… so I'm happy. Happy birthday Hiro-"

Hiroto put his gloved hand to Tatsuya's mouth. "Shh, I'm shocked you even remembered, idiot. It's awesome, anyway… Thanks for this," he took a breath. "I should be the one saying sorry. I was being pissy in the morning."

"Wahhh, of course I'd remember your birthday, Hiroto!" Tatsuya puffed his cheeks. "You're my brother after all." 

Brother… Whatever, he'd let it slide this time. "Did you make those snowmen? They're cool."

Tatsuya looked nervous. "Ah, no. Actually-" 

"Oh, there's Hiroto! He finally came!!" 

Hiroto turned around. And there he saw Nagumo hugging himself tight and everyone else behind him. Suzuno, Reina, Midorikawa, Saginuma… They all came for him… 

"Huh? Why do you look like you're gonna cry?" Nagumo remarked, intimidating him with a snarky face. But soon after, a snowflake fluttered on his nose. "Shit! Achoo! Achoo!" His mighty act collapsed. 

Suzuno cut in, "Hiroto, wanna join our snowball fight?" He smiled softly. "Nagumo refused to play." Nagumo made a sour expression and shoved his nose in his scarf. 

Hiroto chuckled. Finally humbled by the cold, huh? Well, he could say the same about himself… Snowball fights were kiddish, but it looked so fun. He looked to Tatsuya, and got a nod of confirmation. "Okay, let's do it then!" 

Nagumo breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, me and my pals need to go warm up! See ya in a bit." 

Hiroto paid no mind to it, but Tatsuya clutched the air in his friend's direction. "Oh, I thought I could make you and Nagumo get along…" 

"Whatever! You're so mushy, you know? I get along with you, and that's all I need." And after he said that, Tatsuya opened his mouth, but Hiroto knew it was gonna be a lengthy scolding. 

As Tatsuya rambled, Hiroto quietly skedaddled and rolled up a snowball. Now he was in the game. Hmm… who would he target…? Suzuno was too good, Saginuma could probably build a huge ball, and Nagumo wasn't even playing… Oh, Midorikawa! He saw the lively boy run left and right, trying to accumulate as many snowballs as he could in his arms.

Hiroto smirked and shouted, "Hey, greenie! You better watch out~!" He made a long shot.

"Wha? W-wait a sec!" He reached for a snowball from his pile but they all fell to the floor, and before he knew it a pile of icy white covered his face. Midorikawa rubbed his nose from the cold while Hiroto took his balls. "Come back here! Argh, you!!" Ryuuji groaned while chasing him, changing up his strategy. 

Hiroto cackled as he ran and threw at Ryuji, hitting him almost every time, his green hair turning white. "Pff, look at you!" He held his stomach and laughed. "You're helpless!!" His grin grew wider seeing Midorikawa's pout. But then… as he laughed and laughed, his eyes closed-- splat! 

"OW!" He winced and rubbed his face, not realising the shade it took from embarrassment. "Ryuuuuji!" He whined. "What the hell, man?" It made him more mad to see the look on Midorikawa's face. 

"Now look who's crying!" Midorikawa pointed and the others giggled. 

"Nnnnn….." Hiroto took a moment. 

Tatsuya bit his lip. Was Hiroto mad now? Oh, shoot… Midorikawa should have let him win… No… 

"Hahaha ha!" Hiroto joined in with the others, "you got me there, Ryuuji!" He sheepishly grinned and shook hands with him. Tatsuya was astonished. Hiroto really had changed since a year ago, he thought…

While everyone went back to playing, Tatsuya pulled Hiroto aside, "Hiroto! Let's go over there for a sec!" 

Hiroto couldn't guess what Tatsuya wanted, but he followed him anyway. "Yeah?" 

"Come on, we have to add the head to that snowman!" He pointed at an unfinished snow body, "Hasuike tried, but you know… she got too cold in the end," he giggled. 

Hiroto rolled his eyes and chuckled, "well, she's one of Nagumo's, so…" They both crouched down and started forming a ball. 

A peaceful silence hung in the air for a while, the two of them working hard, a small piece of icy substance slowly growing bigger and bigger. Maybe it was stupid, but it amazed Hiroto. Just a little extra every minute, and it grew… He wasn't a poet or anything, but he liked the idea of it. What was Tatsuya thinking right now…? They were so close, yet so far… in all aspects. He looked up shyly.

Tatsuya was already staring, and their eyes locked for a moment. “Ah…!” His friend averted his gaze, red strands falling in front of his face and snowflakes decorating his head. Hiroto watched as he hastily formed the rest of the snow head and stumbled to place it on top of the body. “Hiroto, do you wanna decorate it?” he asked, avoiding the topic of their emotional moment.

“Well, sure.” Hiroto was handed some black buttons. Once he placed them all in and inserted the carrot in the middle, Tatsuya plopped a party hat on it. Hiroto giggled, “Looks good on him.”

Gosh… Hiroto took a moment. Tatsuya really wanted him to have fun… to feel good on his birthday. Even if his own family wouldn’t. It really meant that Tatsuya, and the others were his true family, didn’t it? He started to tear up, without knowing why. “I… feel so loved,” he sniffled, even as he said that.

Saginuma and Midorikawa ran up. "What's the matter, Hiroto?" Osamu put a hand on his back. 

"I… I just," he wiped his tears and looked at the blue, chilly sky. "It's been so long since I felt this happy…!" 

Tatsuya sighed and held his brother's hand, "then they're happy tears, silly… Oh, Hiroto…" 

Midorikawa also rubbed his back. "We can spend every day like this, Hiroto. As long as you let us in. We can make you happy."

"Yeah," his tears stopped and his voice cleared, "Maybe.." 

He could feel joy again, if he chose to. 

A warm whisper through the cold. 

"Happy birthday, Hiroto…"


	2. 2nd remake

REMAKE FROM 02/01/2020.

The second of January. Fifteen years ago. Hiroto Kira was born in the evening, nine o’ clock. He was born early, by a month and a half. Miraculously, he was alright. Only two hundred grams lighter than an average newborn. Significant, but nothing that would permanently damage him. 

Perhaps it was because Lady Kira’s health was deteriorating. Two years before that, she became bedridden. A childhood era of fragility and constant pain overtook her once again. She was able to go about her ordinary life after months of rest and remedical syrups. The Lady was told that she should not pursue anything ambitious, lest she was to handicap herself completely. 

But Lady Kira was a headstrong type. Too much for her own good, actually. She wanted to blossom once again, give her all to another precious life. She loved her daughter, but needed to take to the cradle once again. It would benefit everyone, she convinced her small family. They could have two little babies, always fighting and caring for each other. 

The master of the house, Seijirou, couldn’t quench her flame. And as such, Hiroto was conceived.

Lady Kira cared for Hiroto in his early infanthood. However, anyone who tries to exert her power and push the limits, will get bitten by her own persistence. The Lady knew that, but still toed the line for her son. 

She had to stay in a hospital when Hiroto was one years old. The Lady’s family came to visit her every day they could make it, but nothing the family or the doctors did could stifle her ill and inevitable fate. 

When Hiroto was three years old, beginning to understand the world, his mother died of a weak heart.

And since then, the two children, Hitomiko and Hiroto became a supposed burden to Seijirou, Hitomiko matured quickly, however, and took on family responsibilities. But Hiroto, being too young and naive, was trapped in his father’s scrutiny. 

He lived his life with this truth looming over his soul. 

Kira Hiroto turned fifteen on the second rotation of the blue Earth’s sun.

Earth had turned a year older, a digit higher in the course of eons. Earth was four-and-something billion years old, as he just turned fifteen. 

It was funny, Hiroto mused, that a family would make such a deal of a child’s birthday, even in scope to the greater universe. Mothers and Fathers, Uncles and Aunts, Sisters and Brothers. They somehow think one’s date of birth mattered so much to make it a ritually celebrated occasion. When in reality, there was a billion other specks celebrating their own family’s birthday. 

For all he hated learning and studying, he knew an awful lot about space. Maybe was fascinated by it. But he’d tell you that it was because his sister was obsessed with astronomy and the planets. Hiroto would never admit to taking interest in such a petty thing. He’d simply say it was pointless to spend your life studying, because you couldn’t change the course of the universe, regardless of your astronautical passion.

His history, his mother’s history and anyone else’s didn’t change the course of the universe. Nobody could. 

That didn’t change the fact that he was doomed to a birthday celebration, though. 

He deducted from Hitomiko’s business in the kitchen that there was a cake being baked. Last year, he was forced to visit the orphanage his sister volunteered at. He made some bad remarks, however, and started a fight. He got physical with Nagumo Haruya, and ended up with a sprained ankle and broken tooth. 

Hopefully, she wouldn’t make that mistake again.

He spent most of his birthday as he spent any other day. He was on the couch, legs up on the table. Hiroto listened to music and wasted away on social media and addictive drinks. 

He knew he’d be disturbed sooner or later, so he tried to spare some time for himself.

And just as that thought arrived, so did a few knocks to the door. 

He made no effort to respond. 

“Good afternoon, Hiroto,” Tatsuya sat down beside him. Hiroto wished he lied down on the sofa, so there’d be no space for anyone else to occupy. 

“Yeah,” he tried to stay distant, keeping his attention to his phone. 

“Ah… So what are you listening to..?” Tatsuya attempted, but his raised hand dropped slowly when he came to realise Hiroto would neglect him either way.

He wished he didn’t have to be bothered by those orphans all the time. They were even smaller than the already microscopic specks on this planet. Tatsuya should learn his place and stay to himself, Hiroto thought. 

“Happy birthday, Hiroto.” The boy cut to the chase. “You know… our big sister made a cake for you. And there’s presents and food. If you want to come down now.”  
  


Hiroto didn’t answer to Tatsuya, instead anger festered inside of him. 

“ _Our_ big sister?”

“Yes? Hitomiko planned it all. She said we can do it in your room, if you’re really not up to coming out.” 

Tatsuya talked so casually of Hiroto’s elder sister, as if she belonged to both of them. How much was his father feeding into those orphans. He treated them with no difference to his true family, perhaps with more devotion. 

How he resented his father. He cared so much for the public good, the greater world that he forgot his own son and daughter. He loved a random orphan more than he loved Hiroto. Lady Kira graced Seijirou with another child, yet he gave it no meaning. 

He felt the heat in his face and his eyes threatened him with tears.

Pale hands held his own. Hiroto’s hands shook visibly.

“Hiroto, what’s wrong? Are you not happy, it’s your birthday.”

He pushed Tatsuya’s hands away.

“There’s no reason to feel anything.” He said sharply. Seeing Tatsuya’s confusion, he reiterated his long philosophy about the insignificance of everyone. He complained of the delusioned historians making warriors and politicians sound like heroes, and how they would preach of their ideals sticking for thousands of years. He suggested to Tatsuya that their thousands of years wouldn’t matter in the end, as it was contained to Earth and its inhabitants only.

He knew Tatsuya was a goody two shoes, but he trusted he’d be smart enough to understand his thinking. After all, Tatsuya knew of the magnificence of space, and how Earth was just a drop in the ocean. Tatsuya was learned, especially in theoreticals. Surely he’d be convinced.

Tatsuya pondered, and Hiroto thought something clicked.

“Well. To put it truthfully, Hiroto. You have a convoluted and dangerously contemptuous view on reality.”

Hiroto was taken aback. 

“I’m completely right, though.” He argued, straining a sob.

“But… You have no right to say that there’s no worth in a human. I know there’s billions of us, but if we’re meaningless anyway, why not enjoy yourself?”

Hiroto could think of counters, but he felt warm water flooding his eyes, daring him to speak.

“Speaking of that, let’s enjoy your birthday now. Come down.”  
  


“I’m fine,” he snapped his head away from Tatsuya. 

“I guess I upset you, but that doesn’t give you any excuse to undermine Hitomiko’s efforts for you. Stop being full of yourself. It doesn’t work in the long run.” Tatsuya was severe, his hand curling to a fist. 

Hiroto didn’t want anything to do with Tatsuya now. He swore and pushed him out.

Tatsuya didn’t deserve his free time. He couldn’t just walk into his space and suffocate him as he did. He couldn’t control his breathing, the blood panging in his head. His throat lumped and tears crashed down on his bed. He couldn’t focus on his phone or his magazines. Why was he fated to feel so hurt on his birthday? Nothing ever came to be good of it.

Time went on, Hiroto being left alone. After crying over himself, he fell asleep soundly. He woke up to pretty boxes left on his dressing table. A cake slice lay neatly on the pillow beside him. Hiroto was exhausted of his anger, unable to reject his hunger. He admired the details of the cake and felt horrible for being so rude to his sister and Tatsuya. They weren’t anywhere in the room. Yet he still couldn’t resist a small smile. 

Maybe Lady Kira did become ill because of him. 

Maybe Tatsuya was pushing him too hard sometimes 

But… Maybe his happiness mattered sometimes,

And maybe he could spare some on his meaningless anniversary of birth.


	3. stupdid orgigainal wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> Thank you for reading amazing people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually spent a lot of time on the remake so you better comment >:-(   
> i need some reward for five hours boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> but in the end notes ill act like a scholar andexplain the flawsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
> hes so emo i am crying  
> scREW you grammarly I AM NOT EGOCENTRICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
> hiroto is his dum dum brain

FROM 02/01/2019

“I don’t care.”

Is what Hiroto said on his birthday. He didn’t want his father to get him something. It’s not like that idiot would know what he wanted anyway. The teen also didn’t want to hear those annoying kids congratulating him. It was only out of politeness that they did it, is what Hiroto had kept telling himself. They probably didn’t care. It’s not like his age mattered anyway. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hiroto heard those irritating sounds from the other side of his door. He didn’t pay the intruder any attention and kept scrolling through his phone. “Hiroto?” He turned to his side on the bed. Why was Tatsuya even there. Oh, of course. Seijirou must have loved Kiyama more than him, to invite him over on his damned birthday.

“I’m coming in.”

Tatsuya stated after receiving no answer. Hiroto didn’t care.The other boy would simply see that he was not going to give him the slightest bit of interest anyway, Why did Kiyama want to see him anyway? He flicked his eyes over to the door as it opened and immediately back to the screen.

“Happy birthday, Hiroto.”

He grunted in response. He sneaked a peak at Tatsuya. Was he holding something? It didn’t matter, he was only giving him a present out of obligation anyway, he tried to convince himself. “I see that you’re busy. I’ll leave this here for you. You don’t have to open it if you don’t want to. I hope you had a nice day.” Tatsuya left his gift on the side table. 

“Thanks.”

Crap, he didn’t mean to say that. He was supposed to ignore him. Hiroto didn’t want to be thankful. This was really embarrassing. Tatsuya just smiled at him and left.

“Hm?”

He mumbled to himself. Was he crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on, I'll link a dramatic reading of this. 
> 
> So, let's start with the obvious. A lot of the actions I described are boring and repetitive. I keep saying Anyways. He sounds like a huge tsundere. 
> 
> Also, Tatsuya is way too submissive. He's like one of those moms that are scared of their own son, my sister said. Some of the writing is stupid. 
> 
> The dialogue is lazy and inconsistent. There's no variety, and the format I used does not fit the mood or story.
> 
> There are some redundant nouns like "the teen" and cliches like "grunted".
> 
> Ah, Grammarly, finally appeasing me. Yes, it's informative, GRAMMARLY IM VERY SMART.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JywK_5bT8z0&list=RDGMEMQ1dJ7wXfLlqCjwV0xfSNbAVMLhhcHMkmyF8&index=27   
> Listen to this cute song. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! And putting up with a silly fanfiction. I'm still mad that it's only a thousand words..... >:(
> 
> requestme NOW

**Author's Note:**

> request me! requests are open! request me! requests are open!  
> i wanna write more stupid inazuma fics i have so much time to waste weeee  
> anyway moral of the story is dont be so into yourself  
> i wrote this with my own flaws in mind  
> i ghave a really weak ego 
> 
> i know the pacing could be better but honestly ill leave that for next years remake ahhhh
> 
> next chapter is the original go read it and have a laugh
> 
> asides from the jokes im always grateful for my readers thank you for reading
> 
> please comment your thoughts! 
> 
> and request me dammit


End file.
